The Price of Defeat
by surforst
Summary: When a new stranger comes to town Kim and Ron are forced into a fight they may not be able to win. T for viloence, language, and some suggestive themes. Halted due to lack of interest


Author Notes: Another story by me. Yes I'm still working on the Gundam story in case anyone cares. This one just been going through my head right now. Finally Kim and Ron have got a real villain to deal with. Read on to find out. 

Note: I'm rating this Teen right now but if people feel the rating should go up I'll correct it. Story contains violence, some language, and talk of rape (hopefully not graphic enough to rate this MA and no worries no one actually gets raped.)

Disclaimer: Disney owns KP. I own the crazy guy. Just my luck.

* * *

**A New challenge**

Monkey Fist frowned at the approaching figure. Not only did the man break into someone else's lair but he had the nerve to touch other people's things.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Monkey Fist frowned at the stranger his hands on his hips. The man was probably an American with the arrogance he was showing right now.

"Crazed monkey slash human freak? I think I got a general idea who you are."

Monkey Fist annoyed beyond words snapped his fingers summoning his loyal monkey ninjas to him. This man who dared to challenge him would soon pay the price of his arrogance. Monkey Fist's only hope was that this man would suffer a little first.

"It seems I have you surrounded now stranger. Care to tell me who you are?"

"Simple. I'm God and you're a tree. There now I've answered all your questions and people say I lack conservational skills." The man finally came out of the shadows smiling at Monkey Fist.

"You dare mock me! The Great Monkey Master! You are no more a God then I am a tree." Monkey Fist was irritated now and he only knew one way to end that irritation. This man must die.

"Damn! I really thought I was a God. Well now I'm going to have to change my postage stamps." The stranger sighed after his rather odd statement before pulling out one of the swords strapped to his back.

Monkey Fist just shook his head. The man was obviously insane despite his average looks. He appeared to be about 6 feet with short black hair. European decent but with obvious American features his green eyes were the only really noticeable features. Monkey Fist couldn't place why but he felt that those eyes should be telling him something. Just the way they stared back at Monkey Fist with no apparent emotion. Something was just not right.

"Well...I do have to apologize but unlike you I have more important things. Monkey Ninjas attack!" Monkey Fist smiled to himself as his ninjas sprang forward ready to obey his command. He had only brought six ninjas with him to this new lair but it would be more then enough for this fool.

"Damn inhospitable if you ask me." The man muttered the last comment under his breath before slashing down the first monkey that came towards him. He ducked another's high kick before beheading the unfortunate prime mate. The rest fell shortly after when the man went on the offensive. His blade seemed to find every target while theirs seem to miss him every time. It was truly a joke of a fight which came to a merciful end a minute latter.

"How? What? My ninjas?" Monkey Fist stammered in shock seeing the slaughter before him. Then his shock turned to anger. This upstart dared to kill his subordinates. How dare he!

"Before I kill you I want to know why?" Monkey Fist crouched down ready to attack as he spat out his demand.

"I dunno why, just felt like it. Wait...that's right. The reason why I'm here?" The stranger smiled and looked at Monkey Fist. "There can only be one true wielder of the Mystical Monkey power. I'm sorry to say that you failed the qualification test. Maybe in another life...well goodbye."

Monkey Fist blinked and let out a roar of anger. He charged forward and saw the stranger's blade rise. It was the last thing he would ever see.

Kim frowned as she walked down the dark street. Her red hair was flying behind her in the steady wind. Her green eyes flashed with anger as she looked up towards the bright full moon in the sky. Her fist clenched yet again as she let out another irritated sigh.

'Damn that Ron! He knows Friday nights are our nights. What's he doing playing Zombie...something...that damn video game? I though we agreed after the last time that he wouldn't do this again.' Images of her beating on Ron suddenly came into her head. She let a smile come to her lips before banishing the thoughts. For some reason though thoughts of beating on Felix quickly followed. She banished those thoughts even quicker.

'Damn it Kim! You're thinking of beating on a crippled kid just because he's hanging out with Ron. Come on that's not like you. You're Kim Possible, world hero and all around good girl. Just calm down! Its not like Ron is your only friend.' She sighed again but with a bit more wistfulness sounding in it. The truth was that her only other friend was Monique and she happen to be out on a date.

'Kim you need to make more friends. It's not like you can expect Ron to be there for you all the time. Grow up girl!' The thoughts of Ron leaving her thought were banished with dread. She couldn't imagine life without Ron.

'Wait. Why can't I live without Ron? He's just a friend...why does that sound fake even in my head. Come on this is pointless. Let's just go home and go to bed. I'm sure Ron will call you in the morning and all these crazy thoughts well go away.'

"Why Princess! It's so good to see you. Ready for another beating?" Kim head snapped around at that familiar voice. Her eyes widen in shock at what she saw.

"Seriously Red. Its looks like you're surprised...seriously." Motor Ed chuckled as he stepped forward in front of an upset Shego. Behind him stood the hunched over form of Drakken and a few other assorted figures she couldn't see because of the shadows. This was fair from good.

Taking a defensive stance she calmed herself mentally. 'Come on Kim you can take these guys. You've done it before so what if they caught you be surprise. Their all idiots anyway.'

"Some you guys decided to come out and play. Good I was hoping for a workout." Kim stepped forward smiling at the sound of the old Possible confidence in her voice. She would win. She could do anything.

"Oh Kimmie, that hurts. I though Stoppable was your plaything. Trouble in paradise?" Shego smirked as she pushed Motor Ed back.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shego. Now are you going to fight or talk?" Kim frowned as another figure stepped forward. She didn't recognize him but decided he wasn't important.

"Well I guess I'm going to fight!" Shego lit up her hands the green plasma throwing green tinted shadows over the surrounding area. Shego stepped forward with a smile on her face but halted when someone gave a gentle yank on her hair.

Kim watched in shock as Shego spun around in anger only to freeze when she saw who it was. Kim still couldn't place the guy but he looked really out of place. His short black hair was nicely combed, his face had a sane and friendly smile on it, his 6 foot figure was in no way over muscled or in any other way freakish and he clothing appeared normal. This guy in now way looked like someone who would tangle with Shego.

"Miss Go I would appreciate it if you followed orders. It's not much to ask is it?" Shego nodded quickly and stepped back allowing the man to step forward. He smiled wider at that and then stepped in front of the group. He gave a polite nod towards Kim and seemed to be waiting for something.

Frowning Kim looked into his eyes. Something about them made her feel insecure as if he was looking into her very soul. There was no hate or malice in the eyes but there was a firm look of command. A type of command that stripped you of all your protective emotional armor and forced you to do its bidding. Kim shivered and the straightened back up.

"Ok mind telling me who you are." Kim said in her calmest voice. She mentally cursed herself when she heard an obvious tremor in her voice.

"Why Ms. Possible are you afraid of me." He smiled when Kim blushed and nodded to himself. "Good then maybe you'll come along quietly instead of making a scene. I have cookies back home after all so I assure you will be most comfortable. Do you like cookies Ms. Possible?"

"What the hell do cookies have to do with anything?" Kim shot back anger now in her voice.

"Cookies are the answer to all of life's problems Ms. Possible. You'll figure that out when you're older."

"Listen buddy you don't look that much older then me. Just out of college I'd guess." Kim smiled looking to see if she hit the nail on the head. She frowned when the man laughed.

"I'm a little older then that Ms. Possible. Try around mid to late twenties. More then that I won't say. Now will you come with us or will I have to force this issue?"

"Guess you'll have to force it." Kim smirked at the stranger. She was no stranger to a fight and she was confident she could take him.

"Poor arrogant Kimberly with your childish saying. Believe me Ms. Possible you can't do anything. Now come with me or I'll break a few of your bones and drag you in. I'm sure Mr. Stoppable wouldn't appreciate me harming his close friend but then again I think that's the idea."

"What's Ron got to do with this?"

"Mr. Stoppable is involved in many ways. Now will you come with me or not?" The man drew both swords on his back. Kim frowned wondering why she hadn't noticed them before. She blushed when she realize it was because she had been too focused in on his face.

"Ms. Possible I do hope that blush is one of anger. I'm a little old to be dating you after all."

Kim going even redder at the last comment charged forward. She aimed a kick towards his head only to find her foot passing through air only. She looked towards her right where the stranger had side stepped to. He was looking at her intently.

"Ms. Possible shouldn't you draw your weapon by now. It is the common thing to do when fighting an armed opponent." The man's voice was filled with genuine curiosity as he stared at Kim.

"I fight unarmed thank you very much!" Kim lunged forward again aiming a punch towards his face. She reeled back when he hand suddenly flashed forward and slammed into her jaw. Blinking back tears she stumbled back.

"Foolish choice little girl. Fine I'll take part in an unarmed duel for once. It might be interesting after all." The man sheathed both swords again and then removed the scabbards from his back. Cracking his neck he waited for Kim to regain her balance after that nasty blow.

"How the hell you do that!" Kim demanded of him. Shocked that someone could hit her so easily.

"I used my fist. Now Ms. Possible I got an appointment with your friend and I don't want to be late." The man took what looked like an everyday stance and waited for Kim to attack.

"You'll leave Ron alone. Believe me I'm more then enough for you." Kim stepped forward to attack.

She threw a series of kicks and punches and watched in shock as the man dodge each of them. He seemed to flow around each of her bunches and bend just right to avoid each kick. He stepped around ones he couldn't dodge in place and jumped over especially low ones. Not once did Kim hit him.

The man then grunted and came forward. The first hit nailed Kim in the face again causing her head to whip back. He then caught her arm and summarily broke it right there and then. Kim screams were silenced when his foot came down on her right leg breaking that appendage.

Kim eyes wide with fear and shock watched as his fist then came at her face again. She lost count how many times he struck her before darkness took her.

Ron came through the front door of his house a worried expression on his face. He hadn't seen Kim all day and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He had called up Kim parents but they said that Kim was fine. That she was already on her way to school. The thing was Kim was not at school.

'Calm down Stoppable. I'm sure she's just playing hooky.'

"Come on this is Kim we are talking about. No way would she skip out on school."

'Maybe she's with Josh or some other guy. You did blow her off last night. Maybe she's upset.'

"No she can't be. We are just friends. It's not like I canceled on a date. Right?"

'Enough inner dialogue about Kim. Feed me cheese!'

Ron shook his head after the last comment. His inner voice had gotten a lot more unreasonable as of late. He didn't know if that was his fault or if God was getting a little bit cranky. Could be both.

Ron headed towards the kitchen intent on making some nachos when he spotted a package. Rufus whose head had popped up eager for a cheesy treat looked towards the package. To Ron's surprise Rufus let out a low growl and then ducked back into Ron's pocket.

"Ok that is so not normal. I might believe in never being normal but come on!" Ron shook his head and looked at the package closer. It was addressed to him. He frowned at it until he noticed a not stuck under the package.

Curious he pulled the note out and read it to himself.

_Dear Mr. Stoppable_

_It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of this package late arrival. U.S. mail just isn't what it use to be. Anyway I suggest you open the package if you wish to learn about Ms. Possible current state of being._

_Sincerely_

_The man who sent this package_

Ron frowned and looked at the package again.

'Kim might be in trouble. I got to open that package.'

"I don't know. It might be a trap? Rufus what do you think?" Ron frowned when the naked mole rat still refused to leave his pocket. With a sigh Ron looked at the package again.

'Open the damn thing already! No one sends a bomb to kill the sidekick. It's a waste of explosives. Open it and then feed me some nachos.'

"Damn your bossy. Ok enough crazy talk."

Ron quickly torn into the package. What he found was to say the least not normal. In one package was a DVD. Written on front was Kim name and inside that same package a piece of her ginger red hair. The other package contained something that cause Ron to back away in fear.

Ron looking back at the box saw clearly the severed head of Monte Fiske also know as Monkey Fist. A look of surprise forever etched on the features. Ron felt like throwing up but fear for Kim cause him to grab the package and run to the den. He fumbled it open and then placed it in the families DVD player. He hit the play button and stepped back to watch.

"If you're watching this now Mr. Stoppable I can only assume you got the package. I suggest you contact the police about the head. They are good at storing stuff like that. Besides I'm sure you wouldn't want it to start to stink up the place."

Ron looked at the man talking in front of the camera. He had short black hair and green eyes. He had a smile on his face and appeared to be somewhere in his mid twenties. He was athletic in appearance but was not muscle bound.

Ron watched as the camera then rotated towards a figure hung on the way. The obviously female form hung suspended by manacles attached to the wall. Her entire form spread to form an x with her red hair hanging limply in front of her face.

"Now Mr. Stoppable I'll be brief. This young lady her would like your assistance. I'll allow you the chance to free her but you must do this alone. You may only contact the military for a ride but you must not ask for their help in the actual rescue. Failure to comply will result in worse then this."

The man stepped forward and lifted the girl's face. To Ron shock a bruised but very familiar face came into view.

"KP!" Ron lunged forward his eyes wide.

"Mr. Stoppable" continued the man on the video "I suggest you hurry. When I get bored I sometimes find rather unpleasant ways to pass the time. By the way I suggest you bring the Lotus blade. Considering how your companion fared in unarmed combat you'll be needing the edge. Till then."

Ron stared numbly at the now blank screen and then lunged towards the phone. He dialed Wade number quickly hoping the young man would pick up.

"Hello who is this?" Ron eyes went wide. It was the same voice as the man on the screen.

"Well...seems to be a prank call. I know Mr. Stoppable wouldn't call up his friend after I told him to do this alone. No he couldn't possibly. Now my friend if you can pass a message to Mr. Stoppable do tell him to hurry up. I'm getting very bored over here." The person on the other hand hung up before Ron could say anything.

'What the hell is this? First Kim and now Wade. Wade could be dead right now for all I know. He'd have to be hurt to allow anyone to tap into his line like that. Oh God what if Kim's dead too. This is not good.'

Ron inhaled deeply trying to calm himself and then reached out his hand. Summoning forth the familiar feeling he waited with his eyes closed. When he felt his hand tighten around a familiar object he smiled. The Lotus Blade had obeyed his calling and had appeared.

"Lotus blade I ask you give me the strength to find Kim and save her. Please give me your guidance." With that Ron called a few friends of Kim's setting up a ride.

Kim slowly opened her eyes. Her head was aching and she just wanted to roll over. She started to try to roll over to the right when her eyes popped open and she let out a painful groan. She squinted past the sharp pain in her arm and leg and the dull pain spread through her body. She noticed she was in some sort of room made out of neatly placed stones. Sort of a like a room in a castle but without any windows or torches. Instead dull yellow lights illuminated the room.

The next thing Kim noticed was that she was strapped to the wall. Her arms and legs firmly held in place allowing only her head free movement. As she hung there the memories of what happened came flooding back.

'Way to go Possible. Getting your ass kicked like that back there. You should feel proud.'

Kim snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. Looking over she saw the figure of Motor Ed approaching her. He had a smile on his face as he scratched his long dirty blond mullet.

"How's it hanging Red.? Seriously." Motor Ed smiled as he approached Kim.

"Go to hell Ed!" Kim spat out spitefully. She was in no mood to deal with this fool.

"Seriously Red. You should watch it. Seriously." Ed stopped before her and with no warning grabbed her chest. He squeezed painfully and smiled when Kim let out a pain filled scream.

"You know Red you're pretty hot for a good doer chick. Seriously I'd like to see what's under the hood. Seriously." Ed smiled as Kim looked down at him in fear.

"Please no." She whispered fear in her voice but she quickly closed her eyes as Ed continued his mistreatment of her. She then felt him tugging on her shirt. Her eyes snapped open as the fabric torn only to stare in shock as a couple inches of steel now separated her from Motor Ed.

"Mister Ed. Can I call you Mr. Ed?" The familiar voice asked as she saw her pervious attacker standing behind Ed.

"Dude seriously my bad. Seriously." Ed said as he stared to move away from Kim. His face full of worry. He didn't get far though before the man flipped his sword over and bashed Ed in the face.

"For your information that was a rhetorical question Mr. Ed. Now what did I tell you about our little hostage. You know I don't tolerate rape. Especially when kids are concerned." He again placed the blade on Ed throat.

"Seriously Dude my bad. I didn't think you'd care if me and Red had some fun. My bad. Seriously." Ed was visibly sweating as he stared up at the man.

"Now Mr. Ed you known I don't like dealing with disappointment. I'm a man of rules who believes that peace is the right way. That's why I'm going to remain calm here. I personally believe the best way to avoid violence is by watching what you say. I just hope you understand my anger. Then again the dead are not very good at learning." With that the man draw his blade back cutting Motor Ed's jugular vein. Kim watched in horror as Ed tried to stop the blood flow before falling back twitching on the ground.

"First time you've ever seen anyone die Ms. Possible?" The man looked back at her his eyes emotionless again.

"Please...I don't want to die." She whispered the last comment as tears fell down her face. The over confident Kim now replaced with an average 17 year old girl faced with the same situation.

The man looked at her for a while and then sighed. "Ms. Possible I wished there was another way but sometimes you got to break a few eggs. I won't ask for understanding just for you to realize that I'm not doing this out of hate. As I said I don't enjoy hurting children. Now get some sleep you'll need it." With that the man turned leaving Kim to cry as she stared at the body before her.

By the time a few men entered to clean up the mess they found the young teenager unconscious again.

"You bastard what did you do with Kim!" Kim eyes slowly opened startled at what she saw. Standing before her was that man again. He remained calm staring at the person who had just shouted that last comment. To Kim shock she realized it was Ron.

Ron stood there the picture of righteous furry as his eyes moved between Kim and the man before him. He held in his hands a glowing blue sword and where once he had brown eyes he know sported fiery blue eyes. If looks could kill Ron would be consider a WMD at that moment.

"Why Mr. Stoppable so good of you to join us. As for your question I simply beat your girlfriend within an inch of her life and hung her up on the wall. What does it look like?"

"You bastard. What right do you have to do that to my Kim!" Ron stepped forward his sword shaking. Kim blinked at his last comment startled that he would call her 'my Kim'.

"Why Mr. Stoppable shouldn't you be blaming yourself right now. It is after all the duty of the man to protect his woman. A duty you have failed in up to this point. I'm afraid that she won't be much help right now. After all on top of her other injuries she does have a broken arm and leg. I don't think she's going to be much up for a fight." The man smiled as he drew his own sword.

"I don't need Kim to beat you down." Ron spat the last comment out as he lunged towards the man bringing his sword down in a heavy overhead chop. He earned a cut across his side for his efforts.

"Sloppy Mr. Stoppable. You should learn to control your anger. After all if you lose here I will make your friend over there regret it. Now act like you're trying to kill me because it feels more like your trying to ask me out to the dance."

Ron let out another scream as he charged him again. The man just danced around Ron attempts to slash him. For every time Ron missed though he earned either a shallow cut or a hard kick to his body. When Ron hesitated the man would step in and slam his fist into Ron's face. It wasn't long before Ron went down.

"Get up buffoon! I will not tolerate you acting the pitiful sidekick in my presence. I don't waste my time on sidekicks. Now defend your woman like a man." The strange slammed his foot into Ron head knocking him over.

After a couple of minutes it became apparent that despite Ron's attempts to rise that he would not be getting up anytime soon. Kim wanted to shoot at Ron to tell him to just remain down. She hurt inside to see him so badly hurt.

"Mr. Stoppable get your self up now or I will rape and kill your girl right in front of you. I imagine she's been saving herself for that special guy and I don't think I'm it. Maybe you figure you'll be that guy. Personally I think you're too pitiful for her. Now get up!" The man approached again and then jumped back as Ron thrust out with his sword.

Kim watched again as Ron stood up the sword flaring even brighter and came towards the man. With a smile on his face he dodged Ron attack but when he kicked Ron in the chest again the smile disappeared. Ron finally worn out slumped to the floor in defeat.

"Pitiful Mr. Stoppable. Purely pitiful. Alright Mr. Stoppable its time to show you defeat comes with a price." With that the man moved over to Kim.

"Sorry about his Ms. Possible." He placed the point of the sword to Kim chest and looked back at Ron.

"Go to hell!" She leaned in and spat in the man face which cause him to smile slightly.

"Mr. Stoppable say goodbye to Ms. Possible. It's a shame but you know what they say. Only the good die young."

Ron his eyes widening seeing his Kim in danger stood back up. "Leave her alone." He approached the man and then stopped horror on his face.

Kim felt pressure against her chest and then looked down. She stared in wonder at the steel blade that now seemed to be growing out of her chest. She then coughed up a load of blood and looked back up to the man.

"It won't be long before she drowns in her own blood Mr. Stoppable. You can still save her though. If you use your power." The man turned towards Ron his sword raised again.

For his part Ron just stood there. He looked in shock at Kim and then at the man. With a cry of furry he charged.

Kim watched as her best friend came forward only to be cut down right in front of her. The stranger's sword easily slicing across Ron chest and the well placed kick that followed sent him to the floor. The stranger looked at the bleeding teenager now bleeding on his floor.

"You have proven to be a disappointment Mr. Stoppable." He crouched down near the boy. "Too bad Ms. Possible is paying the price of your defeat. Remember this lad. You failed her!"

With this he looked towards Kim and walked out. Kim coughed up more blood looking at her dying friend. She knew she was going to die. She didn't want to. She was too young. She wanted to have a family, go to college, and eat one of those damn nacos again. Anything but this. She just felt so cold.

"Ron...I..." Kim never finished the statement as her world quickly went dark.

* * *

Author Notes: Damn did I just kill off the main characters this early. Shoot guess Wade going to have to do the rest. Otherwise I won't have a story.

Preview for the next chapter: Wade realizing his friends death reaches deep inside himself and goes super Wade a blond green eyed glowing freak. He goes off to fight the stranger. Five chapters of power up latter Wade is killed. No super Wade for you!

Disclaimer: I'm not obligated to actually write what I put in my previews. Which means that one is fake or is it?

Anyway if I get enough reviews hinthint I'll continue this. Don't know how this will end so it'll be a suprise for all of us. If I get no interest I guess no one will ever find out.


End file.
